


Yet Another Potions Incident

by Elithay (Adi_Black)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Black/pseuds/Elithay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The required potions accident fic. Harry messes up a potion, Draco is the 'unfortunate' recipient, hilarity, clichés, and the Room of Requirement ensue. I know it's all been done before but this is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Potions Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a birthday fic for my dear friend Cassie whom I've known since the second grade. I put it up last year for her birthday on ff.net and have decided to share it with everyone here.

Potions accidents. For the first five years of Hogwarts, three out of five times Gryffindor had a potions class there would be an explosion, melted cauldron, or a potion you thought would work perfectly well until you tested it.

This of course put Snape in a terrible mood and even his Slytherins wished they could escape. Or at least make one Neville Longbottom vanish into thin air never to be seen again, so when sixth year came around and only people who had passed the OWL in that subject were in the class all the students (and Professor Snape, though he did it where no one could see) breathed a sigh of relief when Neville had not passed the bar.

Everyone knew that that would cut down the number of the accidents, but no matter how hard everyone tried to be careful something was bound to happen eventually.

xXx

"Oh shi-" Harry whispered and threw himself back getting an odd look from Malfoy until he realized what it meant.

He glanced over at the ominously bubbling cauldron and threw his hands up to cover his face right as it exploded.

Of course by the time the last of the potion had hit the floor the rest of the class was looking in their direction, but there was only one person Draco wanted to look at. And maybe strangle a little. Or maybe a hex would be nice.

Wiping off his face, his hands hadn't been enough to stop the liquid, he winced as some of it got in his mouth. Was this potion supposed to taste like fish and flowers? Shaking it off he turned to yell at Potter.

"You idiot! What did you do wrong! How could you..." he trailed off as his mind took notice of what his eyes were looking at.

Potter was still sitting on the floor, looking up at him and his mind, later he would say his hazy potion warped mind, told him that he looked pretty nice sitting there, legs slightly spread with a shocked look on his face. Shaking his head he tried to regain his rant.

"If you do manage to mess up a potion at least warn people before ducking!" If he was being honest to himself Draco would say it was getting really hard to concentrate. It had to be the potion...what had they been making again? All he could think was...

xXx

Blaise watched the subtle change in Draco's features as he looked at Potter who was still on the floor. Blaise mentally scoffed, sure, Potter would never get up because dirt belonged on the floor. The way Draco was looking at him though, it seemed he thought he belonged more in his bed.

Living in the same dorms as Draco, and other boys that Blaise wasn't nearly as fond of, for going six years had let him pick up on a couple things. For example, contrary to popular belief Draco was not a sex fiend. Sure, he had done it a couple times, but certainly not every available person (yes, person, he seemed to be bi) in Hogwarts. Another, he didn't hate Harry nearly as much as everyone seemed to think. The one that mattered now, though, was the look he got when he was thinking bad thoughts, and he certainly had that expression now looking down at one Harry Potter.

xXx

Harry sat there, almost too shocked to try to get up as Draco Malfoy ranted at him, trailing off for awhile before insulting him again. He hadn't even bothered to cast a cleaning charm at himself so who knows what the potion would be doing to him, but Harry was too wary to point a wand at him in his state.

When Malfoy trailed off the second time and there was a slight shift in his expression Harry wondered what was wrong. Maybe the potion was finally kicking in, whatever it was, and later he would only wish he had not been so perceptive. At least that's what he would tell himself.

Harry too, had been watching his so called nemesis for the past six years and had learned to read a couple of his expressions. He was pretty sure Malfoy didn't _know_ that he could read some of his expressions, but it did come in handy sometimes.

This is how Harry came to recognize four subtle shifts in the Malfoy heirs expression. Confusion, slight arousal, contemplation and horror. He then watched, his jaw hitting the floor as Draco fled the room.

"What was that?" Hermione asked in the silence that ensued, walking over to help Harry up finally.

"Uh, I dunno." he glanced around, "What were we making?"

Hermione looked at him, disappointed, "We were making a potion for impotency."

Harry choked, "What?" and Hermione shrugged. "But, I messed it up, what did I make it into?" Hermione shrugged again making him groan and put his head in his hands.

Hermione patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok, don't worry about it."

Almost chuckling Harry said, "Yeah, it could have been worse. At least Snape isn't here. I wonder where he is anyway?" As soon as he said that he knew he shouldn't have, even before he heard the whisper of robes and the deep drawling voice of his potions professor.

"Right here, Mister Potter. Now would you care explaining what happened before I make it two weeks detention."

Harry mentally cursed his luck. This was going to be a long day.

xXx

After he finished his morning classes Blaise grabbed a couple sandwiches from the Great Hall and went to find Draco. It wasn't that difficult, really. It was a nice day outside so everyone would be out there and if Draco wanted some privacy he would just stay inside since no one would be there.

Walking into the dorms Blaise wasn't surprised to see his friend brooding in front of the hearth.

"Hey, I brought you some food." he said, sitting next to him, and his only response was a 'mmhmm' of semi-acknowledgment.

Mentally sighing Blaise decided to just cut to the chase, "So Snape found out that Potter somehow made the impotency potion into a lust potion."

"He what?" Draco snapped, looking at him with horror and pleading him to be joking. When Blaise just shrugged Draco groaned and put his face in his hands, "How could he make such a huge fuck-up? I don't know how he managed to get into the class! He should be kicked out."

Blaise grinned at his friends dramatics and said, "If it makes you feel better he got three weeks of detention."

Draco pff'd and said, "So how long does this stupid potion last? And why does it not seem to be working now?"

"It's not working at me because the first person you saw after the accident was him, and the frogs eyes he put in instead of toads are the reason for that. The reason it's lust instead of impotency is he put in dove hearts instead of vultures." Draco smacked a palm to his forehead at this muttering something along the lines of 'I'll kill him' and Blaise continued, "As to how long it will last...a couple weeks at most, but it'll get stronger the longer you 'deny yourself.'"

There was silence for a few moments before Draco said, "Please tell me it's not one of those."

"If you mean the kind where right now it seems fine, but later you'll start to crave him and then if you see him you can't help but jump him and even if someone does end up pulling you off of him it would happen a couple days later and no matter what happened then you would end up raping him, unless of course he liked it in that case you would just end up having sex in the middle of a hallway." Blaise paused, taking a breath after his long run-on sentence, "Then I'm sorry, but it _is_ one of those."

There was more silence before Draco groaned, collapsing over the end of the couch, "My life is over."

xXx

Lunch in the Great Hall was a horrible affair for one boy savior. Since Potions was his first class the story about what an idiot he was and how he had managed to 'poison' Draco Malfoy with a lust potion had had half a day, more than enough time, to circulate around the school. There were some that felt sympathy, some that just laughed at him, and some that were jealous and Harry for the life of him couldn't understand why.

Ok, maybe he could.

Malfoy was tall, rich, good-looking, had connections, and from what a few people had said he was good in bed.

"Buck up Harry, I'm sure this'll pass over." Ron said, stuffing his face with the food that had appeared before them while Harry was brooding.

"Yeah, sure," Harry muttered, poking at the food on his plate. "I can't believe I did something so stupid," he would have dropped his head to the table and beat it if there had been room. Stupid house elves and their stupid filling the table with food.

Hermione looked over at Harry in sympathy. She had been there in the potions room when the accident had happened. She had seen what Harry thought he had covered up when he was staring into Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know it must be difficult doing that to someone you like."

There was a deep but brief silence between the three friends and Harry said, "Hermione..." in a warning voice but was interrupted by Ron.

"Harry has a man-crush on Malfoy?" he exclaimed causing all of the conversations to stop and every head in the Great Hall creepily turned at the same time to stare at Harry.

"Gee thanks, Ron. I don't think you said it quite loud enough. I don't think they heard you in _fucking Canada!_ "

"Mr. Potter, language!" McGonagall scolded from the head table, proving everyone had been listening to what had been going on.

Harry moaned pitifully and put his head in his hands, sinking low in the bench feeling a blush rise on his face.

"I want. To die."

xXx

Blaise watched as Draco suddenly stopped what he was doing, flinching violently before looking up. "What's wrong?" he asked and Draco shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he frowned.

xXx

"Harry, it's really ok!" Hermione said, poking at him and trying to get him to raise his head. The rest of the Hall had gone back to whatever they were doing, but Harry was still trying to sink through the floor.

"No, it's not." Harry said, "I have enough to worry about, why did this have to be added to the list?" he hissed, still not moving.

"At least he likes you back...?" Ron asked though disgust was obvious on his face.

Harry finally looked up at him, glaring, "Yeah, because of a stupid potion. How would you feel if Hermione finally looked at you in that sense and you found out it was because of 'yet another potions incident.'"

Ron frowned at this, thinking it over. Hermione could tell that he was about to say something insensitive and interrupted him, "It would be terrible, but you know how these things usually work. The person should usually have to like you at least a little before the potion takes effect. Especially with just that little amount the potion would probably need something to build on."

Harry made a non-commital noise and the food mostly vanished, signifying that lunch was almost over. He didn't have any classes that afternoon, but Ron and Hermione did.

"So what are you going to do this afternoon?" Hermione asked, "When I get done with my classes I'm going to the library, maybe you could meet me there?"

Harry sighed and shrugged and Hermione smiled a little at his angsty teenager moment, "I'll think about it. For now I guess I'm just going to go take a nap. Lots of stuff happened today and hopefully sleep will make it seem better even if in reality it's actually worse."

Harrys friends watched him walk away before turning to go their own way.

"I can't believe we missed this," Ron mumbled, and Hermione could only silently agree.

xXx

"This is going to be impossible!" Draco groaned, leaning back on his bed with a hand on his forehead.

Blaise sighed, looking over at his overdramatic friend and refrained from remarking that this was about the millionth time Draco had said that over the course of two days. After he had woken up in the middle of the night to see Draco pacing across their room and staring upward, most likely toward Gryffindor tower Blaise had known this would be difficult. It didn't help that the boy in question had already had badly suppressed emotions before this all had happened.

Coming out of his thoughts Blaise saw that Draco had stood up and was now heading toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Up." was all Draco said and left the other boy wondering if he was about to have to preform a _Petrificus Totalus_ before Snape glided in.

"Professor," Blaise said, trying to keep mostly formal while a bit of relief had slipped into the word.

The older man nodded at him before turning to stare down at his godson. "You have to get ahold of yourself."

"Why?" Draco asked, his impatience and frustration showing from the last few days, "It was his fault in the first place, I should go and show him what he did to me!" he paused with a sigh, rubbing his head again, "He seems anxious, I think. Almost depressed."

The other two people in the room exchanged a glance, wondering exactly what was going on. Draco's face shifted suddenly to another expression as if a thought had suddenly hit him.

"Why don't they have special rooms in the infirmary for situations like this anyway? I mean, what do they expect people to do, resist the urges and lurk about in the dormitories? Do they know how difficult that is? I am bored out of my mind down here and the only thing keeping me here is fear of your wrath." he said looking up at Severus, "How the hell can I stay down here for two weeks? Can someone go ask him if he wants to have sex with me?" he asked, almost desperately.

This was too much for Blaise and he let out a chuckle. "Draco Malfoy, star Slytherin Ice Prince reduced to a pile of Hufflepuff by one measly potion." he quipped and Draco glared at him. He grinned back, shrugging, "I don't think it works like that."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Snape intervened before the two could begin their verbal battle, "Boys," he said softly stopping them both in their tracks before he turned to Draco, "There has been talk of adding a quarantine type addition to the infirmary but nothing has come of it yet. Perhaps after this there will be an action. As for asking Potter..." he trailed off with a sigh, folding one arm across his torso and covering his face with the other, "There are rules that must be followed. Condoning sexual activity is not a part of this schools curriculum."

"Screw the rules," Draco said calmly, "I can feel him. Something is upsetting him. If it's this strong after only a few days I don't want to imagine what it will be like in a few more."

xXx

Surprisingly the news that Harry Potter had a man crush on Draco Malfoy didn't get spread around as much as he had thought it would. In fact it seemed that since it had happened in the Dining Hall everyone assumed everyone else knew so they didn't bother to spread it around and only spoke of it sparingly. For this Harry was grateful, but still upset.

He had started to try avoiding people so they wouldn't bring it up and that was how he found himself wandering around the halls after being released from Snapes detention. Harry thought it was probably past curfew by now but with the way things were going he honestly didn't care if he got more detention, it was all pointless anyway.

Sighing as he turned a corner he suddenly froze, half of his instincts telling him to run away while the other half told him to go forward straight to one Draco Malfoy. From the way the other boy was acting it seemed like he was having the same sort of mental battle. After a moments contemplation Harry figured it was probably more difficult for Draco since he had the potion egging him on.

That thought made him frown, still upset with himself. Since he was absorbed with his thoughts he didn't really notice when the Slytherin started walking forward and only really noticed when he was about a foot away and he had to look up a bit to be able to see his face.

That was another thing he cursed the Dursleys for. He was sure he would have been taller if only they had given him more food than the necessary for him not to starve to death.

He was suddenly brought out of his reverie and gasped when Draco put out his hand and rested it on his shoulder. Slightly nervous now Harry wondered what he should do. It had been about five days, almost the mid point, since the potions accident and Hermione had told Harry about the gradual increase of...desire, from the person.

Trying not to blush and look like even more of an idiot Harry cleared his throat and said, "Hello."

xXx

Draco was trapped between Snapes wrath and having Harry. Both had their pluses and minus', well, in Snapes case it was mostly minus but that was beside the point. He didn't realize he was walking forward until he touched the smaller male and Harry said something.

"Harry," Draco said, only realizing what he had said once the name was out of his mouth. He thought he saw Harry flinch though he might have imagined it.

"I-I'm really sorry about what happened," Harry blurted out, his eyes looking off to the side.

Still not moving his hand from where it had ended up on Harrys shoulder Draco just shrugged, "It's fine. It may be a pain in the ass, but it'll go away eventually."

"Yeah...I suppose it will," Harry murmured and Draco could have sworn he sounded disappointed.

Feeling a slight pang in chest Draco tightened his hold on the smaller boys shoulder causing him to shift a bit. The blond boy didn't seem to really notice his discomfort instead he just began slowly leaning down.

'It's just the potion,' Harry thought, almost completely oblivious to everything else that was happening. 'He's right, it will just go away once...'

His thoughts trailed off when he noticed that Dracos face was getting quite close to his own. Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to sit there and let that happen or not. He didn't really have that much time to decide and couldn't when Dracos lips met his.

After a moment of blankness Harry's mantra came back, 'It's only the potion, it's only the potion, it's o-ohhh...that feels nice.'

Dracos hand slid off his shoulder and down his arm, moving over to rest at the small of his back drawing him closer. Harry relaxed after a moment, timidly kissing back and was rewarded by Draco deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like forever but most have only been a few moments Draco pulled away slightly. Harrys mind took this as the perfect opportunity to tell him exactly what had just happened and he could feel his face heating up in a blush. He also noticed they were both breathing a little faster than usual.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Draco suddenly grabbing him and changing their position so Harry was trapped between him and the wall. Slightly nervous about the change of position the smaller boy still wasn't sure what to do. He felt like he was being pulled in two different directions; one telling him to get out now and that Draco didn't have any control of himself and the other saying to just let this happen and enjoy it and afterword things could go back to how they were before it got complicated.

He didn't have time to decide before he heard a voice and instinctively pushed Draco back. The blond boy looked confused for a second before he seemed to hear it too. Harry thought he heard him murmur something before he ran off leaving him alone in the hallway.

Confused, Harry stood there for a second before he realized the voice was getting closer. With one last glance in the direction the other boy went Harry left as well.

xXx

"Damn that brat," one very pissed off Severus Snape growled as he stalked through the halls of Hogwarts looking for his wayward godson. "I knew I should have just knocked him out and locked him up."

Honesty he wasn't angry at Draco as frustrated with himself by letting him sneak past. He was also slightly miffed at Blaise as well for letting his friend get him with a sleeping spell, he should have been on his guard!

The potions professors dark musings were cut short as the object of his musings literally ran into him. Caught off guard he was actually knocked back a couple steps before he grabbed the teens shoulders. About to open his mouth to say something spiteful he noticed the look on Dracos face and just sighed instead.

"You saw Potter, didn't you?"

Judging from the flinch and sudden stiffness of the boy in front of him his guess had been correct. Not even waiting for Draco to say anything he said, "Go back to your dorm, I'll see you in the morning."

Struck silent for a moment Draco couldn't say anything until Snape began walking away, "Wait, Professor! I didn't-I mean, I just saw him. Nothing really happened." 'yet', he added silently and hoping his godfather didn't choose that moment to use Legilimency on him, "Is there really nothing you can do about this?"

Hearing how desperate Draco sounded Snape stopped and turned around, "I'm sorry Draco, you are just going to have to handle this on your own. Be careful though, there is more to this than meets the eye."

"Then why don't you tell me! I can't just go around blindly wondering how much is the potion, how much is me and how much is him." Draco said, trying to sound logical.

Sighing again and telling himself he was going to regret this Snape said, "Tomorrow I will allow you to go out and talk to Potter in the Room of Requirement. The room understands situations like this and if anything...unwanted begins to happen it will kick you out."

Draco nodded a look of relief on his face and continued down to the dorms.

Snape just stood in the hallway for a little longer, wondering if he did the 'right thing' and how he was going to get the Boy Savior to do as he asked.

xXx

Harry was sitting uncomfortably in a back corner of the library when Snape glided up to his table. When he stood there without saying anything Harry became even more uncomfortable, if that was even possible.

When he had returned to his dorms the night before he had been bombarded with questions by Hermione about where he had been and he wasn't sure, but he suspected he had somehow told her everything that had happened without Ron understanding. Honestly his friend scared him sometimes.

Speaking of scary Snape had come closer and was now looming over him. Shrinking down in his chair Harry squeaked, "I-is there something you'd like, Professor?"

Snape mumbled something and Harry thought he could make out the words "...no clue what he can see in this brat," before he reverted to his normal speaking volume, "I have arranged a meeting between you and Mr. Malfoy in the Room of Requirement tonight at eight. Do not be late."

Shocked and wanting to say something but unable Harry could just watch in silence as Snape walked away.

Harry spent the rest of the day in somewhat of a daze, not sure what to think or do. Snape had set up a meeting between him and _Draco_. Snape had set up a meeting between _him_ and _Draco_. _Snape_ had sent up a meeting between _him and Draco_.

Harry was just waiting for fire to start falling from the sky or something to indicate the end of the world had come.

He knew his friends were suspicious, they had been suspicious of everything since what had happened almost a week ago. Though they hadn't really hung out much he knew that they had been watching him. He almost wondered it they were just making sure he didn't go try to break into the Slytherin dorms or something. Now though, he was being told to go to where Draco was and he wasn't sure if he should tell his friends or just try to ditch them.

Frowning as his thoughts came full circle again Harry realized he must have been more out of it than he had originally though and there was only about forty minutes until the meeting.

'It's not enough time,' he thought frantically, 'I still have things to do! Like take a shower, and change, and...and...look up some spells.' he flushed a little at that thought, then even more when the little voice in his head told him that if there were such spells then the Malfoy heir probably knew them.

Deciding that he would only take a quick shower and hopefully not look like he was putting forth too much effort Harry ended up in front of the Room, somehow managing to ditch his friends after his shower, ten minutes early.

"Yeah, Harry, way to not look too eager," Harry mumbled and jumped when he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Talking to yourself again? Can't say I'm surprised." Draco smirked and Harry felt his heart rate speed up.

'What is wrong with me? This didn't happen last time,' Harry thought frantically, 'Maybe because last time I hadn't known I was going to see him, let alone...' his thoughts trailed off as he tried not to blush so badly.

xXx

Draco looked down at the smaller teen in front of him, slightly surprised he had gotten there even earlier than him. For a moment he watched Harrys cheeks turn a few interesting shades of red and wondered what he was thinking, but then he remembered something Blaise had said to him before he left.

xXx

_"Before you go, Draco, there's something I want to let you know." Draco had nodded and Blaise continued, "You probably haven't heard since you've been down here, but apparently Potter has a crush on you."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow, "He what?"_

_Sighing and running a hand quickly through his hair Blaise said, "Stop it. I know you heard me, and I know you," he gave him a pointed look, "I know he 'interests' you, and it seems he feels the same way, so please just try not to be as much of an ass?"_

_When Draco just shrugged Blaise pegged him with a hard look until he sighed, "Yes, yes, I promise I'll keep it in mind."_

xXx

"Well, shall we go inside?" Draco asked pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah."

There was silence for a few moments while nobody moved, "So...are you going to open it?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Swallowing, Harry moved to walk in front of the door three times, slightly nervous about what would appear behind it.

Thankfully the bed didn't cover the entire room, not even half, in fact it was just a normal twin-sized bed in the corner. Slightly surprised Harry looked around to see if there was anything suspicious about the rest of the room but there wasn't. Relieved and yet a little curious as to what was going on Harry moved into the room, followed a moment after by Draco.

xXx

Draco raised an eyebrow at the small bed and could have sworn its image wavered a bit, but passed it off as him imagining things. Feeling a little awkward, what did Snape expect them to do in there anyway?, Draco noticed a couch by the fireplace and asked, "Do you want to, um, sit down and talk?"

Nodding, Harry followed the blond to the couch. Sitting in awkward silence they both weren't sure what to do. After a few minutes the silence became unbearable and Harry blurted out, "I'm really, really sorry about the potion!"

Looking over at him Draco saw the smaller boy hunched down where he sat, as if he expected to be hit or something. "You said that before," Draco replied.

"I know, I just...I...this must be horrible for you, having to be attracted to me."

"It's not," Draco said without thinking, "I don't mind, have you looked at yourself recently?"

Harry shrugged, slightly confused yet trying to be nonchalant. "Yeah, so? There's not that much to look at."

Surprised, Draco just stared at the smaller boy. Did he really not realize how good he looked, how many people looked at him but didn't approach because they were too nervous? Apparently not and Draco wondered why it seemed like he had little to no self-esteem. Maybe it had something to do with what he had heard about him being raised by Muggles.

Instead of trying to say something and botching it Draco decided instead to speak with his actions for now. Remembering what Blaise had said Draco moved slowly trying not to spook him. Looking up at him with those wide, green eyes Harry just sat there, as if unsure what to do.

Draco could sort of understand his uncertainty, after all, he just thought it was only the potion compelling him. Closing the small gap between them Draco kissed him softly, barely a brush of the lips before whispering, "I like you, Harry, it's not just the potion."

xXx

Harry wasn't sure what to do. It sounded as if Draco Malfoy had just told him that he liked him. He had kind of thought about what would happen if he was told that before all this happened and he had come to the conclusion he would probably faint, orgasm, or both. A small voice was telling him that it may be the accident talking and trying to relax him but he told that voice to kindly shut the fuck up.

The other boy took the look on Harrys face for a good thing and kissed him again, and this time the black-haired teen was ready for it. Their lips met softly at first but the kiss quickly escalated in intensity. When they finally drew apart Harrys lips were slightly swollen and his cheeks were flushed.

He also noticed that Draco had moved them so they were half-laying on the couch and one of Dracos legs was in between Harrys. He was also really, really close. Harry could feel the heat radiating off of the other boy and he swallowed around his sudden nervousness. He had never done anything like this before. Sure he had kissed a little after Cho Chang, but still that was absolutely nothing compared to this.

"You all right?" Draco asked and Harry noticed it had a strange tone to it.

Hesitantly he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" he almost felt obligated to inquire about the other boy, after all there was still the unknown effects of a potion running rampart.

"I'm great," Draco breathed before leaning down to kiss him again.

This time after a few moments Draco bit his bottom lip causing the smaller boy to gasp, and while his mouth was open he felt a tongue tentatively enter. Though it was odd at first Harry thought that he could get used to the sensation. In fact Harry felt like he could definitely get used to anything that Draco wanted to do with him right now.

All his fantasies and things he hadn't even really dared to think were finally coming true and he couldn't believe, wouldn't allow himself to believe that it was just one stupid little potions fault. Dracos leg moved up so it was touching his crotch lightly but it was still enough to make him let loose a small whimper of pleasure and need.

Draco made a murmured sound of approval and pressed more firmly causing Harry to instinctively lift his hips, grinding against his leg. Moaning softly Draco pulled back, wanting to see the smaller boys face. As he had expected, needed, to see, it was flushed and his eyes were slightly glazed from all that was happening.

Seeing this caused the blond to become even more aroused, moving so his crotch was on a level with the others, softly he pushed the two together, drinking up the moans and gasps coming from the dark-haired boys mouth. As he moved harder, faster, he started to hear his name among those moans and that just spurred him on.

While this was extremely pleasant he wanted more though. Pausing for a moment, ignoring an incoherent sound of displeasure and confusion Draco quickly relieved Harry and himself of their shirts and hesitated for a second before slowly reaching to open the smaller boys pants.

Harry watched a little dazed as his button was opened and his zipper whispered softly down. He knew he should probably be panicking right about now, with his virtue in such a precarious position, but he couldn't muster up the effort. Deciding he didn't much care about his virtue as he had actually come to this meeting he mentally shrugged and lifted his hips helpfully as his pants were slowly dragged down and off leaving him in his boxers.

Draco leaned back, taking in the boy beneath him. He couldn't believe that such a fine specimen of male was hiding under all those horrible clothes. Honestly he didn't look as bad as he had that first year but still, he was getting his fashion advice from a Mudblood and the Weasleys for Merlins sake. Slowly sliding his hand down Harrys tanned, toned torso he smiled when the dark haired boy shivered in pleasure and something akin to anticipation.

Shivering lightly under the touch Harry couldn't help but want to do something back. It seemed like he was the one who had less control, though he knew he should be the one to be able to control things. Maybe it was because he was a virgin, he blushed at the thought, or maybe it was just because it was him. Whenever he had allowed himself to fantasize about Draco he had always been a willing participant, wanting to do anything to please the other but not take control himself. He wasn't sure if this tendency was because of being told what to do as a child and thus becoming passive, or because he had done so much in his short life and wanted to just be able to sit back and enjoy something for once.

He was taken out of his thoughts by Draco whispering something huskily in his ear and it took him a moment to realize it had just been suggested that they move to the bed.

Suddenly self-conscious Harry flushed and looked where the bed had been the last time he had looked. Yep, it was still there all right but something seemed different. He frowned, thinking then turned bright red as he realized what had happened. It had gotten bigger. The bed, once a meager twin had literally doubled in size becoming a king. Vaguely he wondered if the room stayed attached to the persons thoughts from the time they came in until the time the left and if that was so how many awkward situations could occur when someones mind would occasionally wander.

Snapping his mind back(why did it seem to keep getting away from him so much lately?) Harry blushed and nodded, sitting up and noticing Draco was already standing, holding out a hand to help him up. Again realizing he was basically naked Harry took a deep breath before allowing himself to be pulled up he was surprised when he was pulled into an embrace.

Draco felt the smaller boy tense for a moment before relaxing into him. He had had no idea it would be this difficult to control himself. When they first saw each other the feeling to just take him right there was almost overwhelming, but it had died down for a bit and now it was back in full force. Holding the other boy to him he leaned down, brushing their foreheads together and just staring into those emerald green eyes. He looked slightly confused but made no move to try and oppose whatever Draco was doing.

Unconsciously rubbing a hand up and down Harrys back Dracos other hand came up to cup the others face, and he watched the way those eyelashes fluttered and listened to his breath catch in anticipation. Tilting the smallers face up slightly he leaned down for a kiss, reveling in the amazing sensation when their lips touched, like they were melting, falling together into a furnace. Draco moaned softly as Harry responded, opening his mouth again for entrance. Dracos tongue slid inside sensuously, exploring every little detail making Harry groan and push back with his own tongue causing even more sensation.

The hand that had been rubbing Harrys back had stopped and moved lower to cup his ass, making the boy gasp as it was squeezed. Backing off for a second Draco let the hand on Harrys face trail up until it touched the frame of his glasses. Playing with them for a second he slid them off the boys face, gently pressing the arms into his side to fold them and reached out to set them on a convenient(too convenient) end table.

With the unsightly glasses out of the way Draco got his first real look at Harrys gorgeous face. His wide, dark green eyes were so open, telling everything that he couldn't say and Draco went breathless at the sight. He resisted the urge to say something ridiculous and cliche and instead just bent down to kiss him again, the hand on the other boys back sinking down to finger the hem of his boxers.

When Harry whimpered and jerked his hips involuntarily forward brushing their crotches together Draco had half a mind to abandon his idea to take them to the bed and just return to the couch, or better yet just drop to the floor. After a small debate in his head the voices agreed that he would get better access to Harrys body if he actually made it to the bed so to the bed they went, Draco picking up the other boy and half-tossing him on the bed, managing to remove the last article of clothing from Harry and lose his own pants as well.

Suddenly finding himself naked, Harrys embarrassment made another appearance causing him to flush almost all the way down his neck. Draco chuckled softly gazing at him for a moment in appreciation before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips and bending down to nibble at his neck. Not able to help himself he moved closer, lining their crotches up again and grinding them together. The dark haired boy groaned and his hips thrust up at the stimulation. Draco did it again and soon they had a rhythm, rubbing and grinding their hips together, mutual sounds of pleasure echoing around the room.

Harry felt like he was on fire, melting wherever his and Dracos bodies touched, drunk on sensation. He could have never imagined it could be this good and moaned again feeling Dracos own hard cock rubbing against his own with only the thin layer of silk boxers separating them. Feeling a hot tingling sensation growing and tightening his lower abdomen Harry felt like he should say something.

"I-I...s-sto..." Harry groaned out, frustrated with his inability to form a coherent sentence.

Draco seemed to understand though and he slowed down, though not stopping completely still rubbing them together slowly, "What do you want?" he breathed huskily and Harry swallowed.

"I-I'm going to..." he trailed off, frustrated now. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. If anything him trying to tell the blond to slow down had made it worse, now he had time to concentrate on the sensations and felt his gut tighten again, dangerously close to coming, when Draco reached up and pinched a nipple.

Closing his eyes and rutting against Harry once more Draco said, "What are you going to do?" he did it again, a little harder this time, "Are you going to come?" and with that and how he said it and what he was doing with his hands Harry came, Draco not long behind.

Panting slightly and feeling boneless Harry looked up and was slightly surprised to see Draco hadn't really moved, and when he did it wasn't to get off of him it was to kiss him again. Despite just having come a sparse few minutes ago Harry could feel the tell-tale tingle spread across his body. He shivered when he felt Dracos fingers trail through the mess of creamy white on his stomach and literally stopped breathing when those same fingers went into the boys mouth and he sucked on them.

'Oh Merlin, I'm going to die. I'm going to die and it's going to be _amazing_ ,' Harry thought eyes wide and he watched the angel before him.

"Delicious," Draco murmured and if possible Harrys eyes widened even more as his pulse sped up at the look Draco was giving him now.

Moving just enough to remove his boxers Draco was back down on Harry in a matter of moments and the smaller boy could feel the tell tale hardness against one of his thighs as Draco rubbed against him slightly.

"D-Draco," Harry managed to stutter, "You just..." he trailed off when Draco looked up at him, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat.

"Just because it's not just the potion making me want you doesn't mean it's not making me unnaturally horny." Draco said lowly and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or moan at the intensity of the words.

Harry didn't have a chance to say anything though as his breath was taken away with a kiss. One of Dracos hands trailed down his torso, tweaking things here and there before finally, finally touching his aching member.

Now Harry had touched himself before, even used the 'trick' of sitting on his hand to numb it so it would feel like someone else was touching him before, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Harrys eyes fluttered closed only for Draco to reach up and touch his face causing them to open in curiosity.

"Look at me," he said softly yet commanding, "Keep your eyes open, I want you to see me, keep your eyes on me." Draco was breathing heavily and his normally storm gray eyes were almost silver in color now.

Obeying him was a difficult matter for Harry, not used to these sensations as the hand stroked him, occasionally moving down to fondle his balls or slide across his tip, gathering the beads of precum there. Panting heavily Harry barely noticed Draco murmur something as he sat back on his heels before Harry felt a slick finger sliding across his inner thighs, encouraging him to spread his legs more.

Harry did and planted his feet in the mattress, arching his hips to meet the strokes on his cock. He felt the fingers trail up further sometimes swirling patterns that made the other teen shiver until finally he felt a slick finger probing at his entrance.

Tensing for a moment at the strange feeling Harry decided it wasn't really painful just odd so he relaxed again. The finger moved inside him more, twisting and stretching him, and he squirmed a little before the second finger entered as well. That was even stranger and was bordering on painful but he told himself that he wanted this. With the third finger it definitely hurt but Harry could tell that Draco was trying his hardest to be careful even though Harry knew he probably just wanted to take him right then.

Blushing again Harry tried to relax and opened his mouth to say something(he wasn't quite sure what) when the fingers moved just so and brushed against something inside him. Arching and pushing into the fingers with a loud whimpering moan Harry opened his glazed eyes to look at Draco. He had a look of intense concentration and Harry felt faint as he saw the hand arm between his legs, vanishing to exactly-he-knew-where.

A low growling sound escaped from Dracos throat as the beautiful teen arched under him. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, he had to have him now. Pulling out his fingers and whispering the spell again with a little more concentration, ignoring the needy whimpermoan from Harry he stroked himself, slicking himself up. Tilting Harrys hips up a little bit more he felt the smaller boy tense as the tip of his cock touched his entrance. Shushing him softly he slowly began to enter the other boy. Harrys eyebrows were knit together and he had a frown of half concentration half something else as Draco moved inside him inch by inch until he was fully sheathed.

Taking a moment for them both to just sit and adjust, the only sound in the room their mutual heavy breathing. Looking down at Harry Draco tried to figure out what he was feeling. The other boy was flushed, his lips barely apart and breathing shallowly, probably trying to control the pain. Draco knew it hurt, but he also knew that once they actually got started it would be fine. He let that thought squash down the one that felt slightly guilty for causing the teen discomfort. Moving a hand to brush back the sweat-soaked hair from his forehead Draco leaned down, the slight movement causing a gasp to be pulled from Harry, and kissed him lightly on the exposed skin of his scar.

"Are you all right now?" Draco asked as gently as he could though he noted his voice sounded slightly strained.

There was silence for a moment before Harry moved on his own, another strangled yet pleasurable sound emerging before he nodded, looking up at Draco and meeting his lust darkened eyes, "I'm ready. I've always been ready for you. _Draco._ "

The way he almost moaned that last name almost sent the blond over the edge as he slowly drew out almost to the tip before slamming back in with considerably more force. Harry gasped as Draco did it again, the strangely painful yet pleasurable feeling of stretching invading his senses. After a few more thrusts Harry arched up with a pleasured scream as Draco found that spot he had been playing with when he prepared him. Smirking as the last of the pain faded from Harrys face to be replaced with ecstasy Draco slid a hand between them, grasping Harry leaking member before kissing him again. He lost his rhythm for a few moments as Harry hooked his legs around his hips pulling him closer.

Harry responded more enthusiastically to this angle, now arching into the thrusts and strokes opening his mouth to be plundered by Dracos searching tongue. Their tongues played together for a little while before Draco pulled back, kissing a line down the side of Harrys neck to pause at the juncture of his collarbone and nibble on the skin there. It was salty because of the sweat from their bodies and Draco hummed happily as he nibbled and sucked making nice red mark to remember this by.

Moaning and arching Harry knew with all the stimuli he wouldn't last much longer, he was surprised he had lasted as long as he did. With Draco biting at him, though, added to the motions of his cock sliding in and out of him sporadically brushing against his prostate(he had remembered what it was called) and the firm, rough strokes on his full member he was suddenly, forcefully coming spilling over the top of Dracos hand.

Feeling Harrys legs tighten their grip and pull him closer and his inner walls tighten around him Draco groaned in pleasure, thrusting a few more times before he came too. He felt Harry tense for a second as he felt his release but relaxed a second after that. Draco collapsed on top of the other boy, smearing the mess and sweat between them. He felt Harry slowly unhook his legs from behind him and lay them back on the bed, Draco nestled between his legs still.

Feeling a slight tingling sensation, not the usual arousing kind, just almost like a shiver Draco felt his mind clear a bit. So had he used up all of the potion? Though he still felt attracted and attached(and in more ways than one right now) to the other boy it was nothing like the aching need he had been feeling the rest of the week.

Hazily Draco pulled out of Harry, the other boy making a sound of slight discomfort and tensing before relaxing again, and rolled so he was sitting with one elbow up looking down at the sleepy teen.

"Is...it there?" Harry murmured through the haze of post-coital pleasure.

"Yes," Draco responded softly, leaning down to brush their lips together, "I told you; _I_ like you."

Grinning sleepily Harry nodded and drifted off.

Draco looked indulgently down at the teen saviors sleeping figure before he summoned some tissues, cleaning them up a little before spooning behind the other boy and drawing the blankets around them. He had a feeling Severus would probably be coming soon to check on them and didn't want his godfather to be even more annoyed than he likely would be that his plot had worked.

Grinning and snuggling up to Harry Draco kissed the top of his head.

Yes, it might be a little difficult to adjust to it all but it would certainly be worth the effort.

xXx

End


End file.
